A Begining
by xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: [Some characters are OC] A group of girls all have ties to the Mikaelson brothers, they love them. And because of a couple promises Klaus made, he's brought them back to life. How will they adjust to modern day Mystic Falls? *Please review!
1. Chapter 1-Sage's Death

_**Authors note:**__ This story I think will be similar to my other new story- Reincarnation. I'm working with Sage and Finn in the first part and I'm planning on adding in the same characters from that story. I've been playing around with the idea of them being somehow related or knowing each other. Italicized words in the story are for flashbacks._

As my body finally started to wake up I could feel my magic flow in my veins once more. My body has been locked in a box for the last thousand years. But my soul stayed and watched over my love, Finn- though he has also been trapped in a box for about nine hundred years. The only reason his brother Niklaus had another witch preserve me because he made a promise. He promised Finn he would help protect be should he be unable to.

His first kill, the one that activated his hybrid gene, was me.

Once he realized he had killed me he forced a witch to preserve my body so he could find a way to bring me back to life. He knew my Finn would never forgive him and would most likely spend the rest of eternity trying to make his life miserable or kill him. The moment my precious Finn found out, he daggered him and stuffed him in a coffin until he could find a powerful enough witch to bring me back to life.

The night I died was also the worst night in my life, and it wasn't entirely because I died. It was mostly due to the events that led up to it.

_I had rushed over to the Mikealson's dwelling after Ester came to me at the house of my family. Against my father's wishes I left immediately with her. She told me that Finn was injured and could be near death and that she wanted my help as I was the villages best healers. I even ran, I didn't care what people thought, my only thoughts were of Finn. He wouldn't die if I could help it, if I got there in time my powers could heal him._

_When I reached the extravagant hut I all but ran in, with Ester on my heels. Quickly I went to the main room, and right to his side. "Finn!" I cried seeing the thick crimson blood staining the front of his tunic. "Finn Love, please open your eyes." I demanded in almost half growl half cry." The blood on his tunic was a great amount and I could see the large stab wound, it was my main cause of distress, that and he wasn't opening his eyes. _

_Carefully I checked for a pulse and felt the tears immediately start to flow down my cheeks when I didn't find one. All of the sudden he sat up in a sudden flash and my breath caught in my throat. A choked out sob escaped my lips without my consent and I flung myself into his arms and allowed myself to continue to cry. "I—I—th—thought y-y-you w—we-were dead!" I wailed. I absolutely hated how weak and pitiful I sounded and was acting right now, but I couldn't stop._

"_Sshhhh… Sage, Love, you're all right. I'm all right…" He said quietly smoothing my hair and pulling me as close as possible in an effort to calm me down. It was very affective and I quickly pulled away slightly and began kissing both of his cheeks repeatedly. Whispering that I loved him and how sorry I was for acting with such foolish behavior. Suddenly his eyes trained on my neck._

"_Get on with it son, drink her blood. If you don't do it you'll die and you shouldn't worry anyhow, she'll be fine. If she is as in infatuated with you as you are with her, she'll give it to you willingly." I heard his father Mikael say. We both had confused expressions on our faces, so I knew he had no idea what he meant either. But he started to lean in toward me anyhow, and was visibly shaking. In a swift movement his lips were on my neck and he placed a few kisses on it before gently, yet harshly, biting into my neck. I gasped and suddenly understood what Mikael meant. He was right; I would give anything to Finn if he asked, my blood and life included. And I had to admit.. It actually started to turn me on.. Almost silently I groaned as his hands pulled me closer one lingered on my hips as the other held the other side of my neck. One of my own hands went to rest on the forearm of the hand at my neck and the other went to the back of his neck, inviting him closer if possible. Soon I felt the world start to fade around me, and I knew there was one thing I wanted to tell him. I'd said it before, but I wanted to make sure he knew. _

_ But before I could he ripped himself off me and I collapsed onto my knees. I was struggling to even stay up on my knees and my eyes open. "Sage." he gasped, "No, I did that. Listen to me Love. Sage you need to run away, as far as you can." Suddenly he had an idea and bit into his wrist placing it on my lips. He urged me to drink, and I did. After a few mouthfuls he helped me to the door and again, urged me to run. "Sage Love, please listen to me. Run. As far as you can. I don't want to hurt you, and if you stay I'll be tempted to come to you. So you have to run." _

_ I nodded, sensing his urgency and in a quick movement I leaned up and kissed him as I never had before. It was full of hunger and passion. After I took off running into the forest and I kept running until it grew dark and id reached a beautiful moonlit lake._

_ I sat down to rest and the last thing I remember was Niklaus asking if I was all right before becoming fixated on my blood left on my neck from Finn. And his face changed just as Finn's did. I felt the same pierce of teeth into my skin and soon felt the familiar tug of the darkness, urging me to sleep. My last thoughts were of Finn, and how much I loved him. I tried to use what little I could muster of my magic to telepathically send him a message and I succeeded._

_ My thoughts sounded so weak to me, but it was all I could do. 'I love you Finn. Forever and always.'_


	2. Chapter 2-Selena's Wake-up Call

_**Author's note: Ok, I actually originally started writing this to be a new story, but decided it fit in with what I wanted to do in A Beginning. It corresponds so well, unintentional yes, but it's a good fit. It is a different P.O.V. than the first chapter, which was in Sage's P.O.V. and mostly just told of her death [Don't worry, she's fine and will get out of the coffin soon enough! ;) ]This chapter will be in the P.O.V. of an O.C. of mine named Selena. I hope you like it, please review and enjoy!**_

_**I do not own any characters from The Vampire Diaries, I wish I did cause that would be awesome! But sadly I don't, so all respective rights to those who do own them!**_

_**Selena P.O.V.**_

I felt as if I'd slept for ages and was only just starting to wake up. '_Gosh, where is that horrible growling sound coming from?'_ I thought as I shifted, '_Maybe Katarina found a new pet dog or something.'_

Suddenly I was blinded by light and sent crashing to the floor. Even without sight for a moment, I used my enhanced skills to catch myself and move into a more defensive position and let out my own growl [As feral as it could be, which wasn't much at all. Let's face it, I'm not all that scary.] to warn whoever it was.

In the moment before my eyes relaxed and my vision started coming back in spots I was just as suddenly wrapped up in someone's strong arms. As randomly as this had begun I felt sharp pains from wounds I can't recall where they came from at the moment. But I closed my eyes and simply let myself be held as I recognized the feel of his arms around me and the smell that radiated off his skin.

"Kol." I sighed, my voice muffled by his neck, my Bulgarian accent thick and distinct. I leaned into his embrace as much as I could without warranting more pain. I scrunched up my nose slightly at the stingy, off smell of the air. Something was up. "Kol?"

"Yes Love?" His voice was just as I'd remembered and it made me swoon slightly.

"What is that horrible smell in the air?" Looking up into his face I saw it sadden slightly.

"You've been gone a long time Selena. Pollution has grown and people don't care for the earth as you do."

I could feel my face start to drop. "I know if anyone can re-teach them it's value, it's you. You can help revive and renew the earth." He said quickly consoling me. Whomever it was that had pushed him into the boxlike structure I was resting in had left the room long ago when I'd first tumbled out. So I felt daring enough to steal a kiss, which I wasn't supposed to do before. '_[But I did it anyways, I mean HELLO? Who can resist that face, and those luscious, kissable lips of his? NOBODY, that's who. ABSOLUTELY NOBODY.] And hey, when did we ever follow the rules?' _He had pulled me to my feet some time ago and supported most of my weight while I regained my balance.

Shyly I looked up to find him looking at me with what appeared to be adoration in his eyes. Locking eyes for a split second I tipped my chin slightly and leaned in as well. A small smile crept onto his lips before he started to lean in. One of his hands came up to cup my cheek and tilt my chin while the other pulling me closer, resting on the small of my back. I closed my eyes a moment before his lips descended upon mine. His kiss was soft and chaste.

I unconsciously let out a soft sigh at how good this felt. My hands rested upon his chest and I brought one up to brush my fingers on his cheek, barely a ghost of a touch. I made a small sound of complaint in the back of my throat when he began pulling back.

Kol smirked at me and in a satisfied way said, Can't get enough of me, can you?" I huffed and feigned annoyance, trying to turn around while still in his arms. Quickly he pulled me back around and kissed me again, holding my face in his hands. I smirked up at him this time and mimicked the words he said to me only moments ago, "Can't get enough of me, can you?"

"Come, let's get you some modern clothing to wear and I shall show you around Mystic Falls. And I will show and teach you of all the modern and new things that have happened over the years. We will learn together."

My lips curved up into a big smile and I eagerly nodded, "Oh! Yes, yes! Please!" He led me up to his sister Rebekah's room and knocked upon the wooden door. I was busy looking around in marvel at how grand and shiny this palace was.

"What do you want Kol?" She asked voice full of irritation as she opened the door. "Rebekah!" I cried in joy, she was a wonderful friend of mine and I embraced her immediately. "Is this…? Are you…?" she sputtered.

"Yes Rebekah. Now would you mind fitting her in some of your extra clothing until we can acquire some for her?" "Oh of coarse! Come Selena! Let's find you something wonderful to wear!"

"I'll return her later, after she's fitted in something fashionable and knows some of how people act today." Rebekah called over her shoulder as she pulled me in and swiftly shut the door.

"Now, let's find out what your style is." She said, and full of excitement we turned to her closet doors and I gasped as she opened them. "I have everything. Let's get to work." Determination crossed her face, we linked arms and marched into the massive closet. _'This is going to be SO much fun!'_


	3. Chapter 3- New Clothes

Rebekah gave me so many things to try on, almost everything was scandalous. Short dresses? Pants? And the shoes were strange, the heel of the shoe was often tall or had some spike protruding from it. I couldn't help but accept the clothing as it was Rebekah who was giving it to me. If she wore it, it must be fashionable and acceptable for me to do so as well.

After a long period of time in which I tried on numerous articles of clothing I settled for a pair of what she called yoga pants, a long black tank top, a pair of sneakers? , and a floppy hat called a beanie I think.

"Fabulous Sel. Much less glam then what I like, but it's perfect on you." I smile at Rebekah glad to have her mentorship.

"Thank you Bekah." I hug her after we leave her room. She leads me down the staircase where Kol is waiting impatiently for me.

"Sel, Love. Bekah how long does it take to get some clothes?" he was definitely irritated. _'He's soooo cute when he's irritated! Awwww.' _I let out a giggle , skip over, and link my arm around his.

His irritation subsides slightly and he kisses my cheek softly.

"Shall we go? I wish to see everything I've missed!"

"Bye Bekah! I'll see you later! " I chirp as he led me out the door.

"Oh, you'd better." she chuckles, "Have fun!" she waves and I vigorously wave back at her.

Everything was new to me, and Kol could answer most of my questions. But some of this was still new to him too.

We were sitting in a tavern called The Grill when an elderly couple stopped by our table.

"Oh, look Ernie, what an adorable couple!" The woman looked at us fondly.

I giggled, "Oh, you are too sweet!" I stand up and immediately hug the woman. "You're really nice." "Oh!" she chuckles, " Why so are you dear!"

"Selena." Kol chuckles at my antics. The waiter came back with Kol's extra money or something so I guess it was time to go.

We parted ways with the couple and he took me to a beautiful clearing in the woodland area. I picked flowers and made crowns of them, we stayed there for the remainder of daylight. He simply allowed me to have fun to my heart's content.


End file.
